1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing device, and in particular, a developing device for providing toner to a photosensitive drum in an image forming device. In addition, the present invention relates to an image forming device including the same.
2. Background of the Invention
An electrophotographic image forming device such as a laser printer comprises a photosensitive drum on which a toner image is formed, and a developing device for providing the photosensitive drum with toner. The developing device comprises a developing roller that is disposed near the photosensitive drum.
These types of conventional image forming devices includes those which comprise a developing device that is mounted to the main body thereof, and is attachable to and detachable from the main body thereof. In general, with this type of image forming device, a main body thereof and a developing device are separately packaged and shipped. However, the developing device is normally filled with developer, and the surface of the developing roller is normally in a state that developer is easily attached thereto. Therefore, after the developing device is unpacked, the task of removing developer attached to the surface of the developing roller is performed with a predetermined jig.
However, by having a developing device separately packaged from the main body of an image forming device, the number of manufacturing processes will be increased. In addition, it will require a long time to unpack the developing device and fill the developing device with developer when the image forming device is being set up. Furthermore, there is a possibility that mistakes will be made due to the complexity of the setup operation.
Therefore, the following method may be used for a relatively small image forming device, such as a printer-only image forming device, in order to avoid the task of separately packaging the main body and the developing device thereof. That is, the image forming device is shipped in a state in which a developing device filled with developer is mounted on the main body thereof in advance, and the task of removing developer attached to the developing roller is performed by tilting the image forming device when it is being set up.
Technology related to this is disclosed in, for example, Japan Patent Application Publication JP-05-346731.
However, if a developing device is mounted on the main body of the image forming device, there is a possibility that developer attached to the surface of the developing roller will scatter outside the developing device, and thus the interior of the image forming device will become contaminated.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved developing device and an image forming device including the same, in which developer can be inhibited from scattering from a developing device when the developing device is mounted on the main body of the image forming device, and thereby avoid contamination of the interior of the image forming device.